


next time i see you

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [73]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Gloria lets herself get carried away while texting Hop.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Poll Fics [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	next time i see you

She’s having trouble getting to sleep while camping one night when she gets the text from Hop. He asks her how she’s doing, and she respond that she’s doing good. It feels weird to text him like this and not know where he’s sending his messages from; she is much more used to being neighbors with him, and imagining him in his room, knowing that they are only texting because their families would not want them going outside this late just to talk to each other.

_ Are you camped out for the night? _

_ I am, just settled in and got the kids to sleep _ , she replies. She’s missed him a lot since they both started their journeys, and looks forward to any contact she might have with him.

_ Getting them to settle down is a real pain, huh? My Scorbunny runs wild all night! _

_ It’s mostly not too, bad but Sobble gets really whiny and clingy when he’s sleepy _ , she says.  _ So I have to make sure he settles down and falls asleep, and creep off before he notices I’m not holding him anymore. _

_ Awh, that sounds cute though! I bet he cries as soon as he wakes up _ , Hop replies.

_ Every morning. _

_ I'm sure he'll get used to it! Especially as you train him up. _

_ I can kind of relate, anyway _ , she says, not sure why does even as she presses send.

His response is quick.  _ Oh? What do you mean? _

_ Well sometimes when I get sleepy I get fussy too! _

_ Are you fussy right now? _ he asks.

She takes a breath before she replies,  _ Not anymore. _ Is she really going to do this? Tonight?

_ That's great to hear! But what got you to stop being fussy? _

_ Cos I’m not as lonely now. My best friend texted me! _

_ You know you can text me any time, yeah? Especially if you're lonely _

_ I didn’t know if you would be asleep or not _ , she says, then pauses before sending another message.  _ I miss you a lot. _

_ I miss you too! We should meet up soon. But don’t worry, I’m usually up pretty late. _

_ Up late huh? You should be getting your rest! _ she chides him.

_ Everything's just so exciting though! We're on this journey, finally! _

Again, she hesitates before sending another bold message.  _ Is that all that’s keeping you up? _

There is a pause as he takes his time typing before he says,  _ What? _ He is still typing after that, so she waits, until he says,  _ I get lonely sometimes too _ , and she briefly feels like her heart has stopped. Is he going along with it?

_ I was talking about how you said Scorbunny runs around all night _ , she says, not wanting to seem like she’s rushing into it, if that isn’t what he’s talking about.  _ Wait. What were you saying? _

_ What? Nothing! I meant that too, of course. _

_ By saying that you were lonely? _

_ Okay, fine, yeah. I mean, I make sure everyone is already asleep first, but yeah. What about you? _ His question is vague, but now there is no doubt in her mind that they are talking about the same thing.

_ What about me, what? _

_ You know! Do you ever start doing that, and hear Sobble start fussing again? _

_ He usually sleeps through the night, _ she types, then hesitates. If they just keep talking around the subject without addressing it, then they aren’t going to get anywhere with this.  _ Hey, Hop? _

_ Yeah? _

_ Are you touching yourself right now? _ She holds her breath as she sends it, and shakes as she tries to quickly type her next message, even while she can see that she is typing.

At the same moment that she sends,  _ Cos I am _ , she gets a response from him that says,  _ What? No way! Why, are you? _

Immediately, he starts typing again, seeing her new message.  _ Oh. _ And then,  _ Okay, then, yeah. I am too. _

_ It’s weird doing it out here like this. Like I'm more and less likely to be caught, cos at home I had to worry about someone coming into my room, but here I’m pretty sure I’m alone, I’m just still out in the open. _ She doesn’t know why she’s rambling so much about it- maybe it’s to make it feel more normal to just talk about it?

_ Yeah, it’s kinda weird, isn’t it?  _ And Hop is just going along with it, also talking like this is the most normal thing in the world.

_ What are you thinking about? _ he sends, at the same time that she sends simply,  _ Sometimes I… _

_ Sometimes what? _

_ Sometimes I think about getting caught. That’s what I’m thinking about right now. _ She has begun typing with one hand now, struggling a bit to send her messages as quickly, but she knows that Hop is doing the same thing.

_ They just come in and you’re. That’s really hot. _

Her breath catches in her throat, and she decides to finally go for broke.  _ I like to think about it being you. _

Hop starts to type, and then stops, then starts again.

_ Sorry, is that weird? _ Gloria quickly adds.

_ I don’t think so _ , he says.  _ I’m just not sure what to say now. _

_ Sorry. _

_ Don’t be sorry. It’s really hot. I’m thinking about it now too. _

_ About catching me? _

_ Yeah. _

_ What would you do if you did? _ After she sends this, she starts to undress, wanting her pajamas out of the way while she masturbates, but also already having an idea in mind.

_ I’d help you, I’d do whatever you wanted. _

_ Would you touch me? _ She opens her camera, trying to get herself into a good pose to show him everything, even her face. Though she’s never done anything like this, and been warned about including her face in those sorts of pictures, she can’t help but think that it’s different because it’s Hop.

_ I would! _ She sends the image then, and another message soon comes through.  _ Oh, god, Gloria, that’s so hot. _

_ Sorry if I’m being weird. I just, ugh. I’m really horny right now. _

_ You’re not being weird. You said you were needy, right? I’m pretty needy too _ , he replies.

_ I could suck your cock if you wanted _ , she says, rather bluntly, and then follows it up with,  _ I really want to. _

_ Really? I’d eat you out! _

_ Please _ , she types, and at the same time, finds herself moaning the word aloud, even though Hop is not there to hear it.

_ Tomorrow night. _ Gloria’s eyes widen at his message.  _ I can’t believe I just typed that. _

_ Tomorrow _ , she agrees, before he can back out of it.  _ Do you promise? _

_ Yeah, tomorrow! I’ll do anything you want. _

_ Touch me here, too, _ she replies, accompanying it with a picture focused more on her breasts. They ache, and it is difficult enough to balance her attention between fingering herself and texting Hop, so she has no time to tease at her nipples and try and relieve that ache.

_ God, yes, I’ve always wanted to. _

_ Maybe you could suck on them too? _

_ Does that feel good? Cos I’d love to! _

_ Your mouth is so cute _ , she replies, without really answering his question. The more they do this, the more she loses herself in her arousal, and the more bold she becomes as a result.

_ Everything about you is cute, you’re my best friend and I just wanna make you feel amazing. _

_ I want you to fuck me so hard I cant walk in the morning _ , she says, and feels a brief moment of shame again.  _ UGH, I’m being so WEIRD. _

_ It’s not weird, you’re just horny. I want to do that if that’s what you want! _

_ I can’t stop thinking about you, all the time. Why did you have to get so hot? It’s not fair! _

_ You did it first _ , he replies. For a few years now, she’s looked at Hop differently, wanted their friendship to progress, and now, he admits that he’s noticed her in just the same way.

She shouldn’t change the subject so easily, but instead, she asks,  _ Do you wanna be my boyfriend? _

_ I’d love to _ , Hop replies, and that’s that. Just as naturally as anything, they go from friends to something more.

_ Good, cos I really, really like you _ , she says, then remembers what they’re supposed to be doing.  _ And you make me really horny. _

_ I really like you too, and you definitely make me horny too. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. _

She hooks her fingers inside of her and cries out, unable to hold back how badly she wants him right now. Tomorrow, she’ll actually get to see him, and they might actually do all of these things in person, but for now, she has to be satisfied with her own touch.

_ I’m really about to come, this is so hot. Can you send me a picture too? _ she asks. She hesitates, then adds,  _ Only if you want to, though. _

He doesn’t say anything at first, and she worries that she may have overstepped her boundaries, but then a picture comes through, showing her more of Hop than she has ever seen. In the picture, he’s got his pants unzipped, his shirt pushed up a little bit, and his hand wrapped around his cock. For a moment, she can’t stop staring at it, drinking in all the details.

Then she remembers that he’s waiting for a response, and says,  _ Oh my god, you’re so fucking hot. I wish I could save that forever. _

_ You really think so? _

_ I wish it was my mouth instead of your hand right now. _

_ I’d love it if it was. I’m really close, Gloria. _

_ Me too, I wish I could watch. _

They go back and forth like this, until it is difficult for her to say much of anything. Her messages become shorter, as she works herself closer and closer, until she is trembling, gasping out for her best friend who isn’t even there. More than anything, she wishes that he was, that she could have been there with him when he came as well. Tomorrow, they will be together, and she knows that she should be nervous about that, but right now, content and satisfied, she is only eager.

_ Do you think _ , she starts, and hits send before she finishes the message.

_ Do I think, what? _ Hop asks after a moment, likely typing slowly as he recovers.

_ I don’t know, I just _ , and again, she hits send without finishing it. They’ve already come so far, but she wants to keep going, to say it all.  _ Do you love me? Cos I think I love you. _

_ I’ve wanted to say that this whole time _ , he replies, and she smiles at her phone, feeling warm all over.

_ I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. I can’t wait to fuck you tomorrow. _

_ I love you, Gloria. _

Tomorrow, the two of them will do all of this in person. Perhaps they should have to begin with, and perhaps she let herself get carried away, confessing her feelings to him like this. But after holding back for so long, she is simply happy to have gotten the courage to take things as far as she did, because there’s no turning back from this now.

She really can’t wait to see Hop tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
